A New Beginning for a Past Couple
by Remington 700PSS
Summary: Jack Holden and Martha MacKenzie have never had a smooth road to love. Now that Corey is out of the picture, their love is stronger. Will Jack's reaction to a revealation from Martha effect their relationship for better or for worse
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of a long shift and constable Jack Holden was driving home wondering what would be awaiting him. Since his girlfriend Martha McKenzie had moved with Jack and his family, things had become interesting to say the least. Every night when he came home from work after each shift there was always a hot meal on the table for him and Martha, who he called Marty, was studying at the dinner table but she always finished once he had finished eating, sometime eating with him.

Walking in the door tonight however, something was different. The lights were off and candles were burning on the table. Jack dropped his bag on the floor and his mouth dropped open. Standing in front of him was Marty dressed in an off the shoulder floor length dress and her hair was in a pin-up mess at the back of her head.

Marty: "You like?"

Jack: "I love. You look gorgeous babe"

Jack took off his jacket and got something out of his bag. Marty gasped as Jack got down on one knee.

Jack: "Martha, we've only been together for two years but it feels like a lifetime. You make coming home worthwhile and your spontaneity is one of your best assets. You make me the happiest man in the world. Martha McKenzie, will you marry me?"

Marty: "What do you think? I'd love to be your wife"

Jack slipped the ring on Marty's finger, stood up and swept her into his arms, kissing her hard with pleasure.

Jack: "God I love you so much"

Marty: "Not half as much as I love you"

Jack: "Maybe we should settle this in the bedroom"

Marty: "I think we should"

Jack swept her into his arms and carried her into their room. Martha snuggled into him, undoing his uniform shirt and kissing his neck. He lowered her onto their bed. She left her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. Within minutes they were lying skin to skin. Jack looked down and saw the passion burning brightly in her eyes. He readied himself to take them both on a journey to the ends of the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early the next morning and Jack was the first to wake up. He looked down and saw Marty's body entwined with his. He smiled as he remembered the previous evening. He turned his head and watched Marty sleep, a grin was plastered across his face.

Marty woke up and saw Jack's face, the grin that was plastered on his face was the same grin that used to annoy her until she realized that she loved him.

Jack: "Good morning Sleeping Beauty"

Marty: "Doesn't Prince Charming have to kiss Sleeping Beauty so she wakes up?"

Jack: "So he does. I'll have to go and find your Prince Charming"

Marty: "I think I already have"

She climbed over so she was lying n top of Jack. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him long and hard. Soon he was kissing her back. She loved the feel of his mouth moving under hers, the way his hands ran up the length of her back and along her sides, how is hands always strayed up to her hair, cupping her neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Jack flipped the both of them over, however, before they could get much further, Jack's cell phone rang.

Jack: "Jack Holden. Yes Senior, I'll meet you there"

He hung up the phone, regret written all over his face.

Jack: "I'm sorry babe. Two of our officers have been shot. One died in the ambulance and the other one is recovering in the hospital after surgery"

Marty: "Go. I'll tell Tony and Luc when they get up. Call me later"

Jack dressed quickly and raced to the hospital.

Jack: "What do we have Senior?"

Senior Constable: "Officer Michael Scott was shot in the chest and he died on route. Sergeant Sierra Holden was shot in the leg and shoulder. She's recovering after having the bullets removed"


	3. Chapter 3

The investigation was taking up most of his time and Jack felt guilty about it.

It was another two weeks before an arrest was made. That night, Jack got home before Marty. Tony and Luc had plans so he knew he'd have time to plan the surprise.

Martha arrived home to see Tony's car in the drive but no sign of Jack's. Upset at this, Martha walked in the door and headed to her and Jack's room. Suddenly the lights went out, revealing candles that had been placed over the house. The stereo came on playing their song. She turned around and saw jack standing behind the door.

Jack: "Don't I get a hello?"

Marty: "Jesus Jack. You scared me"

Jack: "Sorry babe. Didn't mean to"

Marty: "What are you doing home?"

Jack: "So I need a reason to come home from work?"

Marty: "No. I mean you car's not outside"

Jack: "Dad borrowed it. His needs a service"

Jack took a single step forward and swung Martha into his arms. He kissed her hard, his lips promising to make up for all the time that they had been apart

Jack: "I love you"

Marty: "Good. Because I love you too"

Three months later, Jack and Marty were still rock solid, they were well on the way into planning their summer wedding on the beach. Jack was sitting on the couch dressed in boardies and a t-shirt on one of his random days off. Marty came in after a shift at Noah's Bar.

Jack: "Hey babe"

Marty: "What. Oh hi Jack"

Jack: "You ok Marty"

Marty: "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jack: "Coz you're lost in space"

Marty: "You sure that you want to hear this"

Jack: "Of course I do" Jack patted the seat next to him. "Take a seat"

Marty: "Ok. Jack, baby. I'm pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sat there, stunned. He wasn't sure how long he sat there for but he took it to be quite a while. As he snapped out of it, he heard Martha call his name.

Martha: "Jack. Earth to Jack. You ok honey"

Jack: "What. Oh yeah. I'm good"

Jack put his hands on either side of Martha's face and kissed her lips. Too soon, she thought he was ok with her news. Jack suddenly sat back and looked at her.

Jack: "Wait, what did you say before?"

Martha: "When. Oh that. Jack, we're going to have a baby"

Jack's POV:

I didn't know what to say. I had to get out of there, so I ran. I should've answered her but I had no idea what to say to her. So I ran. And I didn't stop until I reached the beach, I threw my shirt off as I was running down the beach. As I ran into the surf I could feel my troubles start to float away. Maybe this could work, I just have to make things right with Marty. The woman I love and the mother of my child.

Martha's POV:

Wow. I had prepared myself for so many various reactions that Jack could have taken to the news. But I have to say his reaction was not one of them. Him running out like that, not good. I followed him out the door, towel in hand. I saw him run into the water. I sat there and waited for him to come out.

Jack's POV:

Seeing her sitting on the beach like that, towel in one hand and wearing my shirt. Now that she has told me, I can see the signs. It's funny, once you can see the evidence, the signs that have been staring you in the face the whole time. God I love Martha. When Corey got under her skin, I never thought I would get her back, but I did. And no matter what, I'm never going to let her go. I have to make this right between us.

Martha's POV:

Seeing Jack head back to shore made me sigh with relief. He stood up in waist deep water and I melted. His rippling muscles glistening with seawater. I stood up to meet him and he broke into a run. I started to run towards him, knowing things were going to be ok. When I reached him, he swung me up into his arms and kissed me hard. I'm going to be a mummy.


	5. Chapter 5

Once she stood up, I knew she was ok. So I ran. But this time, I ran to her not away from her like before. When I reached her, without hesitating, I swept her off her feet into my arms. She lowered her head and I raised my lips to meet hers, kissing her hard. It's going to he ok. I'm going to be ok.

Martha: "I love you Jack"

Jack: "I love you too Marty. I'm sorry I ran out on you like that before"

Martha: "It's ok. I understand"

Jack: "No, it's not. I should have stayed there and talked to you, not run off like that. It wasn't fair on you"

Martha: "Jack, you're here now, that's all that matters"

Jack and Martha sat on the beach, Martha between Jack's legs with his arms around her waist, hands on her stomach

Jack: "I'm going to be a daddy"

Martha: "And I'm going to be a mummy"

Jack: "You're going to be a yummy mummy"

Martha: "I'm scared Jack"

Jack: "Scared of what Babe?"

Martha: "I lost my mum when I was young and my father was never around to take care of me. I ended up in a foster home. I don't want that to happen to our baby"

Jack: "We are both going to be ok. You and I are going to get married, have this baby and have more kids after that. I promise you"

Jack and Martha sat there and watched the sun set. They failed to see Beth, Tony, Lucus, Matilda and Ric standing up in the grass above them.

Tony: "I can't believe Jack's finally happy"

Beth: "I can't believe that after everything that Jack's been through in the last year and he has come out stronger than ever"

Lucus: "Has it really been a year since we moved to the Bay"

Matilda: "Nearly a year to the day"

Beth: "I this we should have a surprise engagement party for Jack and Martha"


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days later and for some reason, Marty and Jack were being kept out of the bar. Little did they know that their two families were setting up for their surprise engagement party.

Jack and Martha were lying on their bed going over some wedding details.

Marty: "What do you think is going on at the bar?"

Jack: "I don't know. But I do know what is going on here"

Marty: "And what is that?"

Jack: "You and I here, together, finalizing our wedding details. This is it Marty. We're getting married next month and then five months after that we're going to have a baby"

Marty: "I know. I can't wait. I went to the bank today"

Jack: "What for?"

Marty: "to change my last name to Holden and to get the paperwork for us to get a joint bank account"

Jack: "Wow. You're a fast mover"

Marty: "When it's something I want"

Jack's cell rang. He reached over Marty and answered

Jack: "Jack Holden"

Tony: "Jack, it's Dad"

Jack: "Hi Dad, what's up?"

Tony: "I need you and Martha to come down to the bar"

Jack: "What for?"

Tony: "You'll see. And Jack, it's a black tie event so dress up"

Jack: "ok. We'll be there soon"

Jack: "That was Dad. We're wanted down at the bar for a black tie event"

They headed for the shower and got ready. Jack in a suit and Marty in the dress that she wore the night that they got engaged. They walked to the bar where they were met by Luc and Ric. They were blindfolded and led into the bar.

Tony: "Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we are here to celebrate the first half of the union between my son Jack and his gorgeous fiancée Martha. Luc, Ric, please take the blindfolds off our guests of honor"

Martha grabbed Jack around the waist. As their blindfolds were removed, they saw what had been happening at the bar. Magic had been created.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Jack and Martha were dumbstruck

Martha: "Wow"

Jack: "You can say that again"

Martha: "Wow"

Luc: "Like what you see?"

Jack and Martha stood in the middle of the room, looking around, they saw that most of Summer Bay had turned up.

Jack: "Ok. I guess I should say a few words. I think the only words I can say are thank you. I don't think that it occurred to either of us that we should throw an engagement party. I owe a lot to this woman. She has been my rock through so much. I love you Marty"

Martha: "I agree with Jack. I never thought of doing this. I went through a stage of my life that I want to forget. The fact that Jack was there for me despite everything that's happened between us. I love you Jack and I'm honored to be marrying you and joining your family"

Martha leant up and whispered to Jack

Martha: "What about the baby?"

Jack: "You tell them"

Martha: "In addition to Jack and I getting married next month, we will be having a baby. It is due in about 6 months"

The crowd burst into applause. As they got their drinks and started to mingle, Jack was approached.

Sierra: "Congratulations on both counts Constable"

Jack: "Sierra Holden. I wondered when I would be seeing you next"

Sierra: "All in good time"

Jack: "There is someone I want you to meet"

Sierra: "Who?"

Jack: "My father Tony"

Sierra turned around and was shocked at who was standing behind her

Sierra: "Uncle Tony?"

Tony: "Sierra?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jack looked on, shocked at the exchange between his father and his sergeant.

He looked at his father and questioned, "Wait, you already know each other." Tony looked at his son, thinking that he already knew said, "Yeah, Sierra's mom is your Aunt Liz." Jack looked at Sierra, not sure what to say so he said the first thing that came to mind. "I guess I should be calling you cuz when we're off duty." With that he walked off to find his fiancé

It was later that evening and Jack finally had a chance to sit down and process everything that he had found out that night.

Jack's thoughts: How could everyone keep this from me? Oh god, does Luc know? Why is it only now that Dad mentions that Liz had a daughter, I know that Dad was never close with Mom's family after the accident but what about before then? Wow my Sergeant and my cousin is the same person.

That night when everyone had left the bar, Jack and Martha were taking a moonlight walk down the beach. Jack stopped Martha and turned to her. "It's beautiful out her tonight" He said with that grin that made her insides melt. "It sure is" she replied with a smile. Jack pulled her close "But it's beauty will never match yours" They leant in and kissed for quite some time. They pulled apart. Martha looked up at Jack and asked, "Who was that you and Tony were talking to earlier?" "That was my cousin and Sergeant Sierra Holden" Jack replied. "Wasn't she one of the officers who was shot a couple of weeks ago?" Martha asked quietly. "She sure was"

Jack and Martha walked back to the Holden house hand in hand without saying a word.


	9. Chapter 9

The day dawned bright and sunny. Perfect for a beach wedding.

Marty woke up, thinking she was in her own bed with Jack, she rolled over and saw Tasha standing in the doorway. Tasha greeted her with "Good morning sleepyhead" Martha was quick to reply "Morning. Where's my phone?" Tash handed it to her and Martha rang Jack. Jack was just getting in the shower when his phone rang, he picked it up and saw Martha's name on the caller ID "Good morning Mrs. Holden" Martha smiled at the name "Good morning Mr. Holden" Jack heard the smile in her voice, "You still meeting me at the beach today?" Martha played along "Of course, Ill be the one in the wedding dress" stating the semi-obvious, Jack told her what he would be wearing "Ill be in a black suit standing with dad and Luc" Knowing that she had to get ready, Martha finished the call "Ill see you then, I love you soo much" Jack smiled through the phone "I love you too baby"

1pm rolled around quickly and before long, Summer Bay residents gathered on the beach for the wedding of the year. Announcing the arrival of the bride, the band began playing. Beth walked up the aisle first, followed by Sally & Pippa, Tasha brought up the rear with her daughter Kate (Robbie's biological child). The band struck the bridal march and Martha appeared at the end of the makeshift aisle on the arm of her grandfather, Alf Stewart. Seeing Martha, looking gorgeous in her dress, her face glowing with pregnancy, a loan tear slipped down his face, he didn't bother to brush it away. Jack's thoughts: Wow. She looks gorgeous. I am definitely the luckiest guy in the world Martha's thoughts: He looks so handsome standing up there in his suit. Oh my god, is that a tear. He's crying. I'm never going to let him live this one down.

The wedding began and soon it came time to exchange the vows that they had written themselves. Jack went first. He took a deep breath, held one of Martha's hands in his and put his other hand on her stomach, a gesture that included his child in the vows and began "Martha, you are the light at the end of my tunnel. Having you in my life has become my whole reason for living. Since I walked into the party at Robbie & Tasha's apartment and told you turn down the music I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to love, honor and protect you. I love you Marty & our baby too" Martha brushed away the tears with her free hand then placed that hand on Jack's hand that rested on her stomach, taking a deep breath, she began, "Jack, you have given me more love and pleasure than I ever thought someone could give. I come home at night knowing that you're in my life and when I go to sleep at night, I know that you love me. I promise to spend the rest of my life giving you everything that you have given me. You are my soul mate Jack & I love you, now and forever"

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur. The only thing that the bride and the groom could remember was when the celebrant wrapped up the ceremony "I now pronounce you man & wife, you may now kiss your bride" Jack took a single step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and leant in for a kiss, which he returned with equal passion while everyone clapped & cheered. The celebrant then turned to the guests and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Jack Holden"

As Jack & Martha walked up the aisle, they were stopped by locals & congratulated on their union. They got to Jack's patrol car to find a guard of Honor lead by Sierra & Jack's partner Lara "Fitzy" Fitzgerald. The crowd threw confetti as Jack & Martha walked through the arch created by the officer's batons. They got in the back and were driven the short distance from the cliff top to the surf club for the reception.

Dancing later that night, Jack held Martha close as they moved in time to the music. Jack whispered softly in Martha's ear "I love you Mrs. Holden" "I love you too Mr. Holden" came the soft, sweet reply. Beth & Tony were dancing nearby & they moved over so they were standing next to Jack & Martha. "Beth & I were wondering why you decided to have the ceremony on the cliff top" Tony asked them. Jack answered him "It was the place were Martha & I had our first kiss, & what a magical kiss it was too" Jack leaned in & gave M a soft kiss with just the slightest hint of tongue.

Everyone partied till the early hours of the morning. Eventually Jack took Martha home. Tony & Luc had moved in with the Hunters so the house was theirs. Martha was about to walk into the house when Jack stopped her. "Hold on wifey, there's one last thing I have to do before the end of the night," He informed her. "Oh yeah, what might that be" Martha teased. Jack replied with a quick "This". As he said it he swung her up into his arms, making her squeal with delight & surprise. "I can't let you walk into our house without carrying you over the threshold can I" Jack reasoned. Martha kissed him before replying, "I guess not."

Jack carried his new wife into their room where they celebrated their marriage & their honeymoon in a style of their own. They weren't able to take their honeymoon overseas because Martha couldn't fly in her third trimester so instead they were going to head to the city for two weeks with Jack's family. Roo, Martha's mum, was to fly over for a visit in the second week and be there for the birth of her first grandchild.


End file.
